thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
History
This page will serve as the main navigator for all things associated with The Stellar Tales history. Galactic Era's An Era is a time span in which the Galaxy took on some major notable properties. The current documented Galactic Era's are as following: * K'adurbian-Ursearian High * Terran Rising * Era of Exploration * ASF-K'adurbian standoff period * Imperial Downfall * Galactic Dawn History by year 16th Century The Ancilicae become spaceborne. Humanity starts to fully explore Earth using oceanic trade routes. 17th Century The Ancilicus Space Elevator is constructed. The K'adurbian species are starting to industrialise on Netraxia. 19th Century 1867 The K'adurbian Stellar Empire is founded after various early ventures into space. 20th Century The Era of K'adurbian-Ursearian High begins around 1950 and will last until around 2100. 21st Century 2030's Humanity starts colonising their neighbouring celestial bodies like Luna and Mars. 2060's Humanity now has a strong grip on their solar system with colonies of varying sizes on 8 celestial bodies aside from Earth. The first talks about a truely united Humanity start on Earth. 2065 Scientists from the United Nations on Earth publish their advancements in faster-than-light propulsion technology. After this publication, the United Nations began development of their first interstellar vessels. 2071 Construction of the first Human interstellar exploration ship begins after decades of progress in FTL technology and Fusion energy production. 2090 The first 3 ships of the United Nations Segan Class, the ESV Segan, ESV Einstein, and ESV Alcubierre, are launched. 2096 The human ship ESV Alcubierre discovered the Votos in a solar system not far from the the Sol system. After a few months of observation and sample collecting, human scientists discovered the gainarian virus that broke down the DNA of the Votos. While the Votos had begun industrializing their homeworld, they did not posses the technology to save their race before the virus would degenerate their genetic material, essentially dooming their species. The crew of the ''Alcubierre ''reported back to Earth by subspace communication technology, and pleaded to save the Votos, as this was the first ever sentient alien lifeforms ever discovered by humanity. This sparked a planet-wide debate on Earth and eventually a worldwide referendum was cast to solve the dilemma. A majority wanted to save the Votos and assist them in ascending to the stars in a faster way than humanity did, while hopefully protecting them from the horrors of war that humanity had to go through. With this discovery, the United Nations finally had enough leverage to fully transform into the Union of Sol as the last nation-states and extra-terran holdings join under its banner. 22nd Century 2100 The Era of K'adurbian-Ursearian High roughly ends here and makes place for the Era of Terran Rising. First contact between Humanity and the Votos was officially established to hurry the development of the medicine. Armies of translators, exobiologists, diplomats and cultural probers were sents to the Votos to assist in keeping the peace, as the Votos were initially quite wary about the newcomers from space. Despite their waryness, The Votos saw the dire of the situation and accepted to found the Alliance of Systems to assist the humans to cure them. 2109 The first ships of the Newton class and the Archimedes class are launched, bringing a more diverse pallet to the Union of Sol's interstellar fleet. 2117 The first ship class dedicated to the Alliance of Systems Marine is launched: the Luna class. 2120 The Votos were completely cured from their genetic disorder. Humanity continued actively ascending the Votos people. Massive infrastructural plans were underway on the planet of Vota to accommodate the coming space age. Planet wide education programs had been established to teach the Votos everything about these new technologies. Due to the enormous market for teachers, philosophers, cultural interpreters, engineers and traders, a massive surge in spacefaring began for humanity. 2142 The EVS ''Voyager ''made first contact with the Ancilicae, A technologically and culturally advanced species. Despite their cultural and technological progress, they never voyaged far out of their solar system, as they hadn't invented FTL drives yet. 2150 The first ships of the Achilles class are launched under the banner of the Alliance of Systems. 2165 After 2 decades of building trust and friendship with humanity, the Ancilicae join the Alliance of systems in order to promote the exploration of other cultures and the development of new technologies. 2169 First contact with the Ursear species is established after Ursear explorer ships are discovered in the Procyon system. Now with the added guidance of the Ancilicae, the Votos begin to slowly integrate into their new lifestyle as a young interstellar species. 2170 The Alliance of Systems and the Ursear Republic exchange embassies, and trading between the Alliance and the Republic starts to commence. The first ships of the Kirashi-A class are launched under the banner of the Alliance of Systems. 2187 The Ursear colony of Bersalis starts to express wishes to seperate from the Ursear Republic and ally the Alliance of Systems after a long period of unhappiness with the Ursear governmental system. 2193 The Ursear colony of Bersalis cecedes from the Republic and forms its own independent planetary state. Later that year, Bersalis allied itself with the Alliance of Systems. The Alliance of Systems started to seriously grow. It now included the Sol system, the Vota system, the Ancilicus system, the Bersalis system and several other star systems are were being colonised by on of the member species. The independant governments of the member planets wished to expand their cooperation and voted to transform the Alliance into a overarching Federation. Negotiations and diplomatic talks began on how this Federation should look and act. These Negotiations took place on Concordia 2196 The Allied Systems Federation is founded from the Alliance of Systems. 23rd Century 2203 The new ASF Senate commissioned a new exploration program for new Alien civilizations and expansion opportunities. This marks the end of the end of Terran Rising and the beginnen of the Era of Exploration. 2209 The exploration program encountered a variety of new species in the galactic neighbourhood. These species were the Minshiri, the Alakirane, the Bor, the Norka, and the K'adurbians. The Bor, Norka, and K'adurbians had respective stellar states, respectively the Bor Empire, the Nork Collectiveness, and the K'adurbian Stellar Empire. 2220's As the Federation started colonising planets near the K'adurbian border, the Empire started making it abundantly clear that it wanted nothing to do with the egalitarian and democratic Federation. By this time, the Pirate Alliance is fully formed under Nemo the First. 2222 A new orbital station around Earth, Terra Station, goes into service. Terra Station was meant to house the ASF Council and the ASF Senate permanently in orbit of Earth. The first ships of the Kirashi-B class are launched under the banner of the Federation. 2223 Grand Pirate Nemo the Second's rule over the Pirate Alliance begins as she takes over from her Father. 2230 The first ships of the Ward class and the Dunnac class are launched under the banner of the Federation. 2235 Pirate Empress Shihing Barr becomes leader of the Pirate Alliance. 2241 Grand Pirate Nemen Barr takes over control of the Pirate Alliance as his wife is killed in the defense of Etadiri system. 2244 Publius Berran becomes interim leader of the Pirate Alliance. 2248 The first ships of the Vishaap class and the Hexari class are launched under the banner of the Federation. 2252 Emperor Nemo III becomes leader of the Pirate Alliance. 2256 The Minshiri and the Alakirane form a defensive pact against incursions make by the Nork Collectiveness. They ask the Allied Systems Federation for military and economical support in the case that their pact would not be enough. 2263 Publius Berran once again becomes leader of the Pirate Alliance, now as Grand Pirate. 2271 Helico Station is commisioned by Federation President Virdilio Cirdotos. 2275 Pirate Captain Davina the Silent becomes leader of the Pirate Alliance. 2276 The Ursear Slork Zmir is born. 2280 The Human Jake Creen is born. 2281 Terran Orbital Construction receives aproval and funding to start the development of the Sirius Drive Project. 2284 The Covenant of Atrello is signed. As such, the Minshiri and the Alakirane join the Allied Systems Federation. 2293 The first ships of the Sirius Drive Project are launched: the Alexandria class and the Fleming class. 2297 Grand Pirate Nemo IV becomes leader of the Pirate Alliance. 24th Century 2310 Rotalia Laqo becomes the 13th Federation President. 2311 The ASF-K'adurbian War takes place from Februari through October. While short, this is a shifting point for galactic warfare. The Nabulon class is launched under the banner of the Federation. The Ursear Energy Crisis occurs. 2313 The Penthe wormhole is discovered after published findings from the Deep Science Institute. Construction of a Hyperspace Highway begins to secure the wormhole for the Federation. 2318 Grand Pirate Nemo V becomes leader of the Pirate Alliance. 2321 The Vrox Rampage begins. Federation planet Concordia is decimated by Vrox Invaders. 2324 The Vrox Invaders trigger the Nova of Saris, eventually causing the collapse of the Ursear Republic. The Vrox Invaders are driven from known space into unexplored space following the Battle of Earth. The Vrox Rampage ends. The existence of the Deep Science Institute is revealed to the public. Simultanously, impeachment procedures against Federation President Rotalia Laqo begin. The K'adurbian Stellar Empire starts fragmenting into smaller planetstates. 2325 Rotalia Laqo is ousted from presidency at the 2325 elections. The Allied Systems Federation fragments and the Terran Unitary State is founded. The Hercules class becomes commercially available.